Gotham: The Fearsome Dr. Crane
Gotham: The Fearsome Dr. Crane is a two part episode of the TV series Gotham revolving around the origins of the Scarecrow, made of the episodes "The Fearsome Dr. Crane" and "The Scarecrow". Plot Gordon and Bullock investigate a murder where the victim was hung from a skyscraper and the killer stole a gland from the body. Their search takes them to a support group for people with severe phobias, the victim's being a fear of heights. Edward Nygma tries to examine the corpse, but is suspended by Captain Essen on request of the medical examiner Dr. Guerra. Bullock meets and becomes infatuated with Scottie Mullens, head of the support group, who has a fear of drowning. Gordon finds Selina Kyle in his apartment, learning she lied about seeing the Waynes' killer. He speaks to Bruce, who releases him from his promise. A man with a phobia of pigs is abducted off the streets, but Gordon and Bullock track down the kidnapper and rescue the victim. Essen and Bullock call the case closed but Gordon is not convinced. Bullock goes to the support group, where he witnesses one of the members, "Tod", who has a fear of failure, abduct Mullens. Gordon and Bullock track down "Tod", whose real name is Gerald Crane, as he tries to drown Mullens in a pool from her childhood. Crane's teenage son, Jonathan, tries to talk his father out of it but he fails. Gordon and Bullock rescue Mullens, but Crane escapes with his son. Dr. Thompkins determines that Crane took his victim's adrenal glands for unknown reasons. Nygma frames Dr. Guerra of stealing body parts, resulting in Guerra's dismissal and Nygma's reinstatement. Meanwhile, Fish Mooney contacts Don Maroni, telling him that Oswald Cobblepot has been working with Don Falcone. Maroni takes Cobblepot to his cabin upstate, where he eventually confronts him about it. Cobblepot tries to shoot Maroni, but Maroni tricks him and tries to kill him in a car compactor for his treachery. Cobblepot manages to escape by telling and scaring the man who's controlling the compactor that Falcone threatens him by killing him and his family if he kills Cobblepot much to Maroni's frustration. He was found by churchwomen and makes his way back to Gotham on a church bus while seething over Mooney exposing him. Fish tries to leave Gotham, but her boat is suddenly attacked by mercenaries. When Gerald Crane targets another victim, James Gordon and Harvey Bullock investigate his background and that he was a biology teacher whose wife died in a fire accident that he was too scared to rescue her from. Believing that fear is a human flaw, he harvested adrenal glands in order to use them to create a fear serum that makes people see their greatest fears, hoping that it will help them face and overcome them. James and Harvey track him down to his house, where after injecting his son Jonathan with the fear serum is killed in a gunfight. Meanwhile, Fish Mooney is abducted and taken to a rowdy prison-like area by unknown assailants. She kills the leader of the prisoners and then takes over his place. Oswald Cobblepot is officially granted full control of Fish Mooney's nightclub by Don Falcone. After a discussion with Falcone, Maroni decides to let Cobblepot live as long as he doesn't give any of his secrets to Falcone but vows that Cobblepot will be killed immediately after Falcone's eventual death. Jonathan is rushed to the hospital afterwards, where the doctor says that due to the amount of serum injected into him, he will most likely be always seeing his greatest fear, which in his case are monstrous scarecrows. Cast *Ben McKenzie as James Gordon *Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock *David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne *Zabryna Guevara as Sarah Essen *Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot *Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Jada Pinkett Smith as Fish Mooney *David Zayas as Salvatore Maroni *Erin Richards as Barbara Kean *Morena Baccarin as Leslie Thompkins *Julian Sands as Gerald Crane *Maria Thayer as Scottie Mullen *Charlie Tahan as Jonathan Crane *Chelsea Spack as Kristen Kringle *Lillias White as Choir Member *Philip Hernandez as Medical Examiner *Brian Keane as Boat Captain *Robert McKay as Sergeant Joe *Tuffy Questell as Duffy *Aaron Marcus as Tightly Wound Man *Jim Ford as Adam Jodowsky Category:Gotham: The Fearsome Dr. Crane Category:TV movies